


Scooby-Doo gets it on ;)

by Yeatus69



Category: My Little Pony, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeatus69/pseuds/Yeatus69
Summary: Scooby-Doo and Barry bee Benson find a new peace of ass to play with
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Scooby-Doo gets it on ;)

Scooby and Barry Bee Benson are sitting in their super gamer lounge playing Undertail “Hey Scoob! This Sans guy is pretty succulently bootylishs” Barry says a lusty undertone “Ror right Rarry his rootty is ruckulent as rever” Scooby shoots back. Barry looks up from his Nintendo game boy and stares into Scoobys big juicy eye’s and starts to speak “Have you heard about the new transfer student? She a naugty girl if I do say so myself :) ;)” “RI don’t rnow, roes she have a phattt rass” “You bettchya, her caboose is badonking as ever” He says as he gets noticeably aroused under his trousers “Ratch out rhere Rarry your retting a rit worked rup, rI rount rant to raft to rerck you roff in the recond floor roys rathroom again. Re rolmost raougt caught last time” Barry gives Scoob a small smirk “you like it too big pawpa” a loud high pitched noise chimes over the speaker system. “Time for class big guy lets go check out the babes” They head off to class and as Scooby gets up Barry pinches his balookalonks “Ront get too rurked up refore class rot shot” They arrive in classroom and immediately they notice the new piece of ass in the room, her ass glistens in the warm sunny day, scooby and barry walk up the the new hot toy and introduce themselves “Hey there sweet cheeks, ya like jizz? Because I have lots to spare” Barry says confidently, she looks up and down a barry then locks eyes with scooby looking down at his massive K9 cock and with a smirk she says “Your lucky dogs don’t have to wear pants hot stuff, my names fluttershy but you can call me your new little play thing. ;) :) Meat me after class big stuff” Sooby gets more and more stiff as he looks into fluttershy lusty eyes until everyone is looking at his elven inch dick. The class day goes by and Barry and Scoob wait with anticipation till the clock strikes three so they can finally get a taste of the ass they can’t pry their eyes away from, they can practically smell the moist fumes coming from the Fluttershy's side of the room. Finally the day is over and the boys saunter over towards Fluttershy, Barry speaks “Hey Fluttershy join us in the janitor closet in the three hundred wing we have something we need to give you” “Alright boys let me just grab some things from my locker so we can play” She says with a wink and an eagerness in her voice. The boys wait in the closet getting more and more sweaty by the second when the tension breaks and the door swings open to show Fluttershy in a dominatrix outfit “It’s about time you boys start calling me big Mommy” “Re Ridnt know Rif you Rud rhow Rup” “You bet your tight ass I did, now show me what you're made of” Fluttershy says as she straddles Scooby sliding his massive cock into her and letting out a massive moan “Careful Mommy~ you don’t want the big bad teachers to hear you” Barry jokes as he pulls out his throbbing seven inch dick to penitrate Fluttershy’s quivering ass, he puts it in and she lets out a gasp of excitement and shock “You have to warn me before you do that Daddy~” Fluttershy says a bit out of breath “If you want my sweet little thing~” Sooby and Barry pull Fluttershy back and forth with the strength of a horse and use her as they please until they both feel they are about to blow “Rut row I’m ru rout to rum” Scooby says in a scared tone “Me too buddy” Replies Barry “Do it in me~” Fluttershy says as Scooby is pulling away, she pulls Scooby close and sits on Barry and they both explode inside her as she fills up like an empty balloon. They clean up and are parting ways outside the school and Fluttershy shouts to the boys “We should do this again sometime, come to my house” she says as she limps away. “Well I guess we know what we are doing this summer bro”- The end 


End file.
